


i can feel the ocean / i'm floating out to sea

by locrianrose



Series: Fire Emblem Fluff Bingo [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem Fluff Bingo, Hurt/Comfort, Post Lost In the Ice, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locrianrose/pseuds/locrianrose
Summary: Flora is dead, and none of them quite know what to do, but they'll figure it out together as they always have.
Relationships: Joker | Jakob/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Fire Emblem Fluff Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024311
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	i can feel the ocean / i'm floating out to sea

Jakob didn’t leave Corrin’s side after the battle with the Ice Tribe. At some point, her took her hand, and she felt that he was shaking just as much as she was. Flora’s death had been gruesome. Corrin couldn’t get the image out of her head of what she’d seen, how Flora had died in front of them, and how they’d all been unable to stop her.

Had Flora been the traitor that Iago had alluded to? Or was there someone else still? Corrin found herself scanning the members of their army as they continued to race away from the village, attempting to find a place where it would be safe to venture into the astral realm.

She wasn’t sure if she was pulling Jakob along, or if he was pulling her. It was Corrin who noticed Felicia stumbling along in the snow she usually loved, grabbing the other girl’s hand in hers as she pulled her along as well.

Ryoma urged them all along, Hinoka carrying Takumi on her mount. Takumi had been wrapped in whatever they all had in an attempt to keep him warm. Takumi’s retainers walked on either side of Hinoka and Takumi, keeping an eye on both of them.

It was so damned cold. Corrin wanted nothing more than to collapse into a warm bed, but they had to press on, so she clung to Felicia and Jakob.

Felicia was lagging behind, Corrin pulling her and Jakob pulling Corrin when Ryoma finally gestured for them to stop.

“This will have to do.” He ordered. “The snow and wind can cover our tracks this far. We’ll set out again tomorrow.”

Their group gathered together, making sure no one was left behind, and then, they entered Lilith’s realm.

The change from the biting cold brought immediate relief. The astral realm was as oddly temperate as always, and Corrin nearly collapsed at the change.

“Kaze, make sure they’re taken care of.” Ryoma said. “We’ll get Takumi.”

Corrin blinked as Kaze appeared, nodding.

“Can you get them to Corrin’s room?” Kaze asked Jakob.

“I—I can.” Jakob said, voice uncharacteristically uneven.

“I’ll bring something warm to eat.” Kaze said.

Jakob led Corrin and in turn Felicia up to Corrin’s room in the tree, and only when they were inside did Corrin release their hands.

“My Lady,” Jakob began, “we need to get those wet things off.”

“I can handle myself.” Corrin said slowly. “And I can help Felicia. You take care of you. ”

Jakob had a hidden stash of clean things in Corrin’s room, secreted away where no one else would find them. Corrin knew that Jakob had placed them there after the night when he’d confessed and she’d begged him to stay. The nights where he secretly remained were rare, but Corrin treasured every one of them.

Mechanically, Corrin tugged Felicia to a chair and urged her to sit. Felicia let Corrin push her to the chair, and Corrin could hear her heavy breathing.

Corrin retreated to her drawers, pulling out something dry for her and something for Felicia, quickly stripping off her now drenched armor and slipping something on, then moved back over to Felicia.

“Felicia,” Corrin started, “can I help you get dry?”

Felicia jumped, looking frantically at Corrin.

“I didn’t— I wasn’t able too—”

Corrin carefully tugged on Felicia’s hand, pulling her up to her feet and moving over to the privacy screen. She waited a moment longer for Jakob to emerge, then helped Felicia behind it.

“I can—” Felicia choked on her words. “—I can do it myself.”

Corrin passed Felicia a dry pair of leggings and a clean shift, then hesitantly moved to let Felicia take her of herself.

Felicia taking care of herself, Corrin looked to Jakob, who’d begun to pick up their wet clothes, setting them aside to hang and dry. Corrin inhaled deeply, trying to master what she’d felt.

Iago had said that someone would betray her. Had he meant Flora, or someone else? Was there another betrayal yet to come? Would someone else she loved turn on her who hadn’t already?

Corrin flashed back to fighting Camilla and the way her sister had lashed out against all of them, trying to kill the family that Corrin had found.

“Lady Corrin.” Jakob’s voice was hoarse as he approached her, holding a blanket that he draped over her shoulders. “You should sit.”

“So should you.” Corrin said. “And you too.” She said to Felicia as the other emerged.

“Flora— she—” Felicia broke off again, and Corrin moved to drape her blanket over Felicia’s shoulders as well, guiding her to sit down on the bed with her.

Corrin ran a shaky hand through Felicia’s hair, and at the touch, Felicia began to sob. Corrin pulled her close, allowing Felicia to cling to her as she cried.

“Jakob.” Corrin said plaintively, watching as the other retrieved another stack of blankets.

Jakob hurried over to them, placing one blanket over Felicia’s legs and draping the other over his shoulders before sitting at Corrin’s other side. Corrin leaned her head on Jakob’s shoulder as he draped an arm over her back, sliding it under her other blanket.

“Did Iago know?” Corrin whispered. “I should have killed him then— I shouldn’t have let him talk, I should have—”

Jakob was shaking nearly as much as Felicia, whose sobs continued.

“We couldn’t have known.” Jakob stated. “We couldn’t have known. Why would she do that?”

“Garon.” Corrin forced the name out. “It’s his fault. Jakob, I—We have to stop him.”

“I will be there with you.” Jakob replied.

Felicia’s sobbing continued, and Corrin slowly let her hand rest on her back. Corrin was exhausted, and as she continued to lean her head on Jakob’s shoulder, despite it all, she felt her eyes start to slip closed. She was still cold, despite her change of dry clothes and the blankets, but Jakob on one side and Felicia on the other provided some warmth.

Jakob, Felicia, Flora, and Gunther had been the only constants from her years in Nohr. True, her siblings there had visited from time to time and Silas had been there at some point, but none of them had been so consistent. Those four had all been there for her, and Corrin had tried to help them all when she’d been able to.

Jakob had been there to help her on the days when she’d been unable to remember, talking her through her days to prevent her panic. Felicia had been willing to let a much smaller Corrin drag her around, and Flora had, albeit reluctantly, humored Corrin as well. Gunter had turned a blind eye when he could to what they’d gotten into, and Corrin was sure he’d tried to keep her safe. Corrin knew that she’d not been able to help them as much as she had wanted to, but she had tried, and she was determined to keep Jakob and Felicia safe now.

They’d almost been more her family than any of her other siblings, and they’d certainly been there more than anyone else, but now Gunter and Flora were dead, and she’d lost two of the people she remembered the most about.

Corrin yawned, searching for Jakob’s hand. He carefully took hers, squeezing it in his. Felicia’s sobs had started to subside, and Corrin opened her eyes slowly.

“You two should sleep.” Jakob said. “Felicia, you should stay here tonight. We will keep an eye on you.”

“Kaze said he’d bring food.” Corrin pointed out.

“I can wake you both if he does.” Jakob nodded. “I don’t feel like sleeping at the moment.”

“I should go.” Felicia’s voice was barely audible. “It’s not right to stay.”

“Let me take care of you.” Corrin said. “You both helped me so much and I want to help you.”

Felicia didn’t say anything else, but nodded slowly, and as Corrin slid off the bed, Felicia shifted to the wall, allowing Corrin to pull up the covers and tuck her in, settling in next to her.

There had been nights, as a child, where Corrin had begged Gunter to let Felicia, Jakob, or Flora to stay with her through the night, and a few ever rarer nights where Felicia had slipped in, late at night, hiding away with Corrin to comfort her. That hadn’t happened in years, but this time, Corrin would be there for her.

Felicia pressed her face up against Corrin as she settled in, and Corrin wrapped her arms around her.

“We’re here for you.” Corrin whispered. “Both of us.”

Corrin could hear Jakob puttering around the room, picking up whatever was out of place, and then, eventually, the sound of a chair being settled beside the bed. Corrin shifted, laying on her back and reaching a hand out to Jakob.

“Make sure you stay warm.” Corrin spoke quietly.

“I will be fine, Lady Corrin.” Jakob stated carefully, taking her hand. “Rest for now. I’ll wake you both when Kaze comes.”

“Thank you.” Corrin muttered. “Please don’t leave.”

“I will be here.” Jakob said, squeezing her hand. “For both of you.”

The night would be long, and Kaze’s appearance with food wouldn’t soften the blow, but they would be there for each other as they always had been.

**Author's Note:**

> I just played through this chapter a few days ago and I was so sad. Poor Felicia, Jakob, and Corrin. I wanted to do another spot on fluff bingo, so I decided I would write a little something for this. Flora's confession to Jakob just about killed me. I'm a die hard Corrin/Jakob shipper, but man, poor Flora.  
> I loved the little bit of depth Corrin had in that chapter and the one before. (It's a shame that it didn't seem to last, but I'll take what I can get.)
> 
> Title taken from Look to the Dawn by Yoe Mase


End file.
